Fail or succes
by Hiro-Yukicci
Summary: Uapaaah? Hinata jadi FG nya chiken butt aka Sasu-teme? Bagaimana Naruto? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ini bencana alam? Hayah... baca saja Fic gaje tentang perjuangan Nar-nar tuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian Hinata-chan di Fic gaje milik Yukicchi!
1. Chapter 1

Fail Or Succes, a naruto fanfic

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Genre = Friendship/Humor**

**Rated = T (ah entahlah -,-)**

**Pair = -Belum tau-**

**Words = 1.649**

**Warning = OOC (akut), Gaje, Typo merajalela, Alur kecepatan dan Yuki gak bisa buat ending yg bagus! *First Fic***

**By = Hiro-Yukicchi *heleh***

**(Ini real dari imajinasi Yuki sendiri, ga niru fic author lain)**

**Selamat membaca minna-san-^^**

**No, Flame. Constructive Criticism, Yes and Good Idea, Yes**

Di pagi yang buta(?) kira-kira jam delapanan tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlarian sekencang-kencangnya sehingga mengalahkan pesawat adam air. Tanpa melengah sedikitpun ia berhasil membuat ricuh pasar Konoha sampai-sampai kakek-kakek dan gigi palsunya terbang berkilo-kilo meter dari tanah.

"Minggir semuaaaaa!" Teriak anak itu yang tidak lain, tidak asing, tidak bukan dan tidak fauna(?) adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak ternakal, terusil dan terjahil di desa itu.

"Aduuuh pinggangku.."

"Sayur-sayur ku!"

"Sepatu ku!" Gerutu orang-orang yang terkena alias terlantak oleh Naruto di pasar itu.

"Gomeeeeen… semua!" Ucap nya sembari meninggalkan wajah-wajah tak berdosa itu.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia memasuki lebih tepatnya melompati pintu gerbang Akademi Konohagakure itu, tanpa sadar jahitan bajunya nyangkut di besi-besi runcing itu.

"Haii semuaaa^^" Sapa Naruto cengar-cengir

"…" Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja lagi-lagi ruangan kelas 4 kekosongan guru, semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya masing-masing ada yang molor sampe tak tau tu iler udah dua tong(?), ada yang nari-nari gaje , baca buku de el el..

"Haaah…" Lega Naruto setelah duduk di kursi nya yg super duper… reot lah.

"Hai Hinata-chan^^" Sapa nya pada Hinata yg sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata agak terkejut diselingi warna merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"He he" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa tu?" Tanya Sasuke melihat kelakuan Naruto garuk-garuk kepala macam orang utan(?)

"Itu kutu belum jadi dibasmi-basmi ya?" Lanjut Sasuke stoic face

"Ah… Sas lu ada-ada saja, gue kan tidak punya kutu" Ucap Naruto cemberut gaje *padahal tu kutu sebaskom -,- *Ditimpuk Naruto*

"Tentu saja, mana ada kutu yang mau nginap di kepala lu, keramas aja sekali sebulan" Ejek Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Cerewet amat lu Sas kaya ibu-ibu tetangga gue, walaupun sekali sebulan kan tu shampoo habis 3 botol sekali…" Ucap Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

"Mana?" Tanya anak bertaring yg selalu membawa anjing peliharaan yg dia beri nama 'Akamaru'. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergelik memperhatikan.

"Apaan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan muka datar *Lha? Tu hidung kemana?*

"Utang lu!" Ucap nya.

"Yang waktu itu lu ngutang ma gue tuk bayar ramen 23 mangkuk" Ucap anak rentenir itu *Disiram* sampai tu ludah nyemprot ke muka Naruto.

"Ah.. Kiba masih saja ingat…" Ucap Naruto sambil mengilap mukanya akibat semprotan liur Kiba *Iyyaaks*

"Yaelah Naar.. lu gak tau ya? gue kan rada-rada klan Nara" Ucap anak itu bangga sambil melihat Shika, yg dilihat malah pasang muka teller *eh?

"He he besok aja ye…" Ucap Naruto nyengir-nyengir bak sampah *Author dicekek*

"Emang tuk apa sih?" Ucap Naruto malah berbalik bertanya ke anak bertaring tsb.

"Aa… gue mau beli cash ntar main di lost saga di warnet.. Udah cepet!" *Ha? Emg udah ada?*

"Yaelah banyak alasan lu, gue udah tau kalo rumah lu dibuka warnet, eh" Ucap Naruto poker face.

"Eh? Udah tau? He he" Ucap Kiba malu-malu kambing(?)

"Cih, hm…. Tapi aku hanya punya uang segini…" Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan celengan kodok berwarna hijau yg ia beri nama 'Gama-chan'.

"Receh semua?" Tanya anak itu sambil mengocok-ngocok celengan itu.

"Yeah…"

"Yaelah padahal kaya gitu, boros lu.."

"Oh ya, brapa sih utang gue?" Tanya Naruto dengan gaya mau bayar kes(?)

"Utang lu tu ya $11,3 sen" *Bukannya itu mata uang As?*

"Yasudah besok.."

"Baiklah… pokoknya besok tu uang harus ada! Kalo nggak ntar gue suruh lu ngesot-ngesot di pasar minta uang" Ucap Kiba lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Arigatou Kibaa..!" Triak Naruto kaya ditinggal sejauh 5 KM lantas buat Kiba menutup kupingnya.

"Aish…. Benang apa sih ni?" Gerutu salah satu murid berkepang dua ala bakpao yg tidak lain *Jangan mulai lagi* adalah Ten ten.

Ino mengambil dan menarik benang itu sekuat tenaga, tentu saja membuat Naruto bergeser dari tempat asalnya *maksudnya tempat duduknya. *Ditabok readers*

"Ha? Aa-aa-a-apaan sih ni?" Ucap Naruto menggeliat-ngeliat(?) berusaha melihat ke belakang punggungnya.

"Ha? Aaaaa!" Hinata berteriak dan langsung pingsan. Mendengar teriakan itu semua mata melotot kearah Naruto.

"…" Semua bengong

**-Skip Time-**

**-Di kamar mandi alias WC-**

"Haeh… kenapa bisa begini sih?" Gerutu Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Udah cepetan pakai saja Dobee.." Teriak Sasuke sembari menemani best friend nya itu.

"Tapi, ini sangat memalukan! Teme!"

"Hah.. kalau kau tidak pakai baju itu, terus mau pakai apa?" Ucap Sasuke menghela nafas.

**Ngiiiiit…**

Suara pintu yg kekurangan oli itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak melihat detik-detik kematian *eh salah* kemunculan Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Kyaaaaa!..." Teriak Sasuke.

"HaHaHaHa …Haha.. Haha ha.." Timpal nya yg membuat Naruto kebingungan *belum pernah Sasuke tertawa seperti itu, apa jadinya ya?*

"Haah.. sudah kuduga jadinya akan seperti ini…"

**Spoiler :** Kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi? Hah beneran? He he Naruto itu pake baju dedaunan yang dibikin oleh Sasuke.. bayangin aja deh..

"Apa kau yakin? Kita akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih saja tertawa.

"Ha ha ha ha ha.."

"Aduuuh perutku"

"A? apa kata mu?" Tanya Sasuke longor *di lempar*

"…" Dengan tatapan sinis Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sasuke dan segera menyusul Naruto.

**-Di pasar Konoha-**

Semua orang mulai dari anak-anak, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, sampai orgil(?) pun memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah jalan di pasar.

"Kenapa mereka semua melihatku begitu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

Naruto melihat kekanan-kekiri, depan-belakang, atas-bawah tak kunjung kelihatan si chiken-butt ntah kemana, tapi terlintas dibenak Naruto…

"SASUKE!" Teriak nya. Background melatarkan burung-burung berterbangan dari pohonnya.

Padahal sedari tadi Sasuke telah lama meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang sekarang terdengar olehnya suara Naruto yang tadi teriak memanggil namanya..

"Pffft" Desisnya menahan tawa.

Sentak membuat orang-orang di pasar kaget, karena dianggap membuat keributan..

Debuk… Buk .. Chahs..(?)

Orang-orang di pasar ngebukin Naruto. *orang-orang dipasar ngebukin Naruto? yg padahal anak Hokage, karena toh mereka tak tau siapa sosok dibalik dedaunan itu xD* wah .. wah.. apa jadinya ya kemarahan Naruto pada Sasuke, sepertinya udah tingkat akut deh..

**-Di rumah Naruto-**

"Haah… kaa-san.." Ucap Naruto sesampainya dirumah.

"Hah?!" Kushina sweatdrop

Tapi tak seperti yang dibayangin, Naruto malah dijewer oleh Kushina.

"Aa-aa-a-a sakiiiit" Derita Naruto sambil memegang tangan Kushina

"Makanya jangan nyuri lagi di pasar, huh!" *lha, kan?*

"Ha? Ya ampun… hari ini nasibku benar-benar sial, haah.." Pasrah Naruto

Belum lagi apa yang akan diterimanya nanti oleh Minato… haah.. kasian Naru-kun *Author dirasengan*

Keesokan Harinya..

Naruto ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sasuke karena sudah nambah penderitaanya dengan embel-embel baju dedaunan.

Dengan hati yang kuat dan muka merah hati alias merah padam ia mendubrak pintu kelas 4.

BRAAK..!

Semua kaget, tapi karena Naruto terlalu ceroboh tanpa memikirkan ada atau tidak nya guru di kelas itu dia pun ikut kaget malah lebih kaget dari semuanya karena Nyonya Tsunade lah yg sedang ngajar saat itu. Tanpa basa-basi Nyonya Tsunade menarik telinga Naruto yang sedang terbelongo.

"A-aa-a ampuun-ampun Sensei" Jeritan Naruto karena lagi-lagi telinganya dijewer.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya! Itu namanya pintu, bukan bola, jadi kau tidak boleh menendangnya seperti itu lagi! Ngerti?!"

"I-Iya Sensei.. tolong le-lepasin dong sakit.." Ringis Naruto yg kesakitan.

"Udah cepat duduk sana.." Pinta Nyonya Tsunade.

**-Skip Time-**

**-Jam Istirahat-**

Naruto dengan loyo pergi ke danau yang berada di belakang Akademi Konohagakure itu, disana dia nyemplung *eh maksudnya meratapi nasibnya yang setiap hari sial melulu.

Dari kejauhan Hinata, Ino,Ten ten, Sakura, Temari sedang jalan-jalan di belakang Akademi Konohagakure itu, tampaklah meraka Naruto yang sedang sendirian plus merengek gaje.

"Itu bukannya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk.

"Ha? Masa?" Ucap Ino sambil meletakkan tangan kanan nya di dahi seperti hormat.

"Hey, Hinata" Ucap Ten ten sambil memainkan bola matanya seakan menunjuk Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu Ten ten.." Ucap Hinata malu-malu kambing. Ntah kenapa dia selalu saja gugup ketika ada Naruto.

"Kyaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi-sensei lewat, langsung saja Ino, Temari dan Ten-ten berlarian pergi ke tempat Kakashi-sensei yang sangat terkenal dikalangan anak muda itu. Kecuali Hinata dan Sakura, Sakura yg selalu setia dengan Sasu-teme sedangkan Hinata cuman bisa cengo.

"Kyaa Kakashi-sensei!" Ucap FG kakek bercadar itu.

"…" Sementara Hinata dan Sakura hanya saling bertatap muka.

"A! maaf, aku ada kencan dengan Saske-kun he he.. jaa~" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam wekernya yg ia bawa dari rumah(?) dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"…" Hinata diam dan bingung mau ngapain, pergi-atau-tidak-ya.

"O'? Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto yang bingung, sedari kapan Hinata berada disitu.

"Ha? Na-na-naruto-kun" Hinata kumat lagi gugupnya dan alhasil ia pingsan ke tanah.

"Hinata-chaaaan" Triak Naruto berlari lebay sembil menitikkan air mata di tambah iringan musik *Author : Ah lebay lu Nar*

Naruto mengubrak-abrik(?) tubuh Hinata seakan ia amnesia sesaat tentang pingsannya Hinata. Entah pikiran dari mana dia malah ngucek-ngucek kantong celana Hinata dan didapati ponsel Samsung galaxy S5!, berencana telepon Neji eeh si Naruto malah selfie selfie-an. Setelah cukup lama dan sadar ia baru teringat bahwa Hinata pingsan dan apa?! Ia malah buka inbox-nya Hinata dengan si Teme *lempar sandal ke Naruto*  
>"Uapaaah? Pesan apaan ini?! Dasar chiken-butt playboy Hinata juga lu embat… dan ini lagi? Apaan nih?!"<p>

'_Aku mau kok jadi FG-nya sasuke-kun^^_' hoeek Naruto muntah darah.

"Njiiir.. apa mereka sedekat itu? Haah Hinata… Kenapa? Kenapa?" Triak Naruto dramatis *ditimpuk Naruto*

**To Be Continue**

**RnR ya minna-san~~  
>Kritik dan saran kalian adalah jalan pintu surga buat fic gaje ini <strong>xD

Author Note =  
>Yosh! Akhirnya fic (dengan perubahan) ini bisa Yuki upload^^<br>Terima kasih banyak author Akira Ryuuhi telah membuatkan akun fanfic ini kepadaku dan juga telah membantu mem-publish-kan fic gaje ini yeeeee^^

Arigatou Arigatou Ryuu! *peluk*  
>Ryuu = *Lari pontang-panting*<p>

Oh, ya untuk pairing sendiri Yuki masih belum yakin karna ini friendship dan besar kemungkinan di chapter 1 ini dan seterusnya akan menggunakan pair dari cerita aslinya hehe^^  
>Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan keingginan kalian, ya minna<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Story : Hiro-Yuki**

**Warning : OOC (akut), Gaje, Typo merajalela, Alur kecepatan dan Yuki gak bisa buat ending yg bagus! *First Fic*  
><strong>

RnR minna-chan^^

T…

Sebelumnya…. 

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi-sensei lewat, langsung saja Ino, Temari dan Ten-ten berlarian pergi ke tempat Kakashi-sensei yang sangat terkenal dikalangan anak muda itu. Kecuali Hinata dan Sakura, Sakura yg selalu setia dengan Sasu-teme sedangkan Hinata cuman bisa cengo.

"Kyaa Kakashi-sensei!" Ucap FG kakek bercadar itu.

"…" Sementara Hinata dan Sakura hanya saling bertatap muka.

"A! maaf, aku ada kencan dengan Saske-kun he he.. jaa~" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam wekernya yg ia bawa dari rumah(?) dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"…" Hinata diam dan bingung mau ngapain, pergi-atau-tidak-ya.

"O'? Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto yang bingung, sedari kapan Hinata berada disitu.

"Ha? Na-na-naruto-kun" Hinata kumat lagi gugupnya dan alhasil ia pingsan ke tanah.

"Hinata-chaaaan" Triak Naruto berlari lebay sembil menitikkan air mata di tambah iringan musik *Author : Ah lebay lu Nar*

Naruto mengubrak-abrik(?) tubuh Hinata seakan ia amnesia sesaat(?) tentang pingsannya Hinata. Entah pikiran dari mana dia malah ngucek-ngucek kantong celana Hinata dan didapati ponsel Samsung galaxy S5!, berencana telepon Neji eeh si Naruto malah selfie selfie-an. Setelah cukup lama dan sadar ia baru teringat bahwa Hinata pingsan dan apa?! Ia malah buka inbox-nya Hinata dengan si Teme *lempar sandal ke Naruto*  
>"Uapaaah? Pesan apaan ini?! Dasar chiken-butt playboy Hinata juga lu embat… dan ini lagi? Apaan nih?!"<p>

'_Aku mau kok jadi FG-nya sasuke-kun^^_' hoeek Naruto muntah darah.

"Njiiir.. apa mereka sedekat itu? Haah Hinata… Kenapa? Kenapa?" Triak Naruto dramatis *ditimpuk Naruto*

7 tahun kemudian eh 7 bulan kemudian alias 2minggu kemudian *Ditabok pembaca*

Anak laki-laki itu melihat jam tangan yg ada di tangan nya.

"06.43" Katanya dan anak itu pun melanjutkan larinya.

Setelah beberapa menit tepatnya didepan pintu gerbang Akademy Konohagakure ia kembali melihat jam-nya.

"07.00" Ucap nya.

"Yeah! Akhirnya berhasil juga!" Tegasnya kembali. Dengan santai anak laki-laki itu berjalan menyelusuri koridor-koridor Akademy itu, dibukanya salah satu pintu dari pintu-pintu yang bejejer di dinding.

"Pagi!" Sapanya dengan santai dan memasang kembali earphone yang ada di tangannya. Semua teman-teman Naruto bengong tanpa kecuali Shika yg selalu tertidur kini melongo melihat sosok (yg katanya) keren di hadapan nya itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yg agak risih dengan tatapan longor(?) dari teman-teman nya tersebut.

"Kau tampak…" Ucapan Hinata terhenti.

"Berbeda!" Ucap Ten ten nyosor-nyosor. Sedangkan Neji mengkerutkan keningnya.

"O? hm. .." Naruto terlihat menunduk lalu secepat kilat melihat teman-temannya lagi sambil menampakkan senyuman yg membuat semua cewek dikelas itu pingsan xD.

"Haah" terlihat bahwa para cewek pingsan.

Naruto berlalu dan pergi ketempat duduknya.

"Apa dia sudah reinkarnasi?" Tanya Kiba.

"Apa hubungannya dengan reinkarnasi? Palingan ia tadi malam mimpi buruk lalu sekarang tobat" Lekas Chouji sambil memakan kripik potato yg ia curi dari figuran Toy's Story(?).

"Kalau dia reinkarnasi, bisa-bisa utang nya sama gua gak bakalan terlunasi…" Ucap Kiba mata duitan(?)

"Tapi, aku suka dia yang seperti ini, dia lebih terlihat dewasa." Pendapat Temari sambil semuanya melihat kearah Naruto.

"Palingan hari ini saja" Ucap Sasuke panas-dingin(?)

Shikamaru dan Ino mendekati Naruto yang sedang memakai earphone itu *emang udah ada?*

"Ohayou Naruto-kun.. apa kau kehabisan obat ya?" Ucap Ino pada Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, sudahlah jangan begitu.. sebetulnya kau patah hati kan? " Ucap Shikamaru sambil melepaskan earphone Naruto.

"Ck! Sudahlah jangan menggangguku" Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil earphone nya kembali dari tangan Shikamaru.  
>"Ceilah.. earphone tak ada lagunya pun"<p>

Lalu Kiba datang gangguin Naruto dengan embel-embel utang.

"Hey Naruto, utang lo mana?" Tanya Kiba sambil menadah tangan kanannya.

"Nih, $9000 " Jawab Naruto.

"Lha? Kok $9000? Bukannya $11,3 sen?" Tanya nya lagi pada Naruto.

"Enak aja! Koropsi lu! 1 mangkuk saja -/+ $39 sen" Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Yaelah.. biasa aja kale" Ucap Kiba dan pergi sambil menghitung uang itu. *Benar-benar mata duitan xD*

**-Pelajaran Di Mulai-**

"Baiklah.. siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan soal yang ada di papan tulis?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei

"Aduh.. susah sekali.. guru.." Keluh Chouji mewakili yang lainnya.

"Guru!" Tunjuk salah seorang murid.

"Ya Naruto! Silahkan"

-5 menit kemudian-

Semua memperhatikan apa yang dibuat Naruto dengan seksama.

"Sudah guru"

"Ia thank's, silahkan duduk" Ucap Kakashi entah kesambet dari mana pake English. Kakashi memperhatikan jawaban yang dibuat Naruto, sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya mangut-mangut.

**Jreng.. Jreng.. Jreng..**

"Salah"

Semua murit sweatdrope.

"Yah.. walaupun bersikap dingin seperti itu, otaknya sama saja." Seru Shika. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah.. mm tapi kalo dilihat-lihat jawaban Naruto mampu mencapai nilaiB" Ucap Kakashi kembali.

"Uapaaah?!" Ucap murit yg lain longor tak terkecuali Sasuke. xD

"Apa benar guru?" Tanya Semua murid.

"Wah.. Naruto kau makin pintar saja.." Kata Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh remaja itu.

"Naruto ajari aku ya?"

"Aku juga ya Naruto"

"Hm.. itu mudah" Sahut Naruto

"Yeeee Arigatou Naruto-kun!"

'Naruto~' Ucap Hinata dalam hati yg dari tadi memperhatikannya, wajahnya yg seputih porselen kini merona.

KRIIIIING..!

Bunyi bell menandakan istirahat, semua berlarian keluar kelas. Chouji, Kankurou, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Shino pergi makan di belakang sekolah ya…..tempat biasanya mereka nongkrong.

**-Dibelakang Sekolah-**

"Haah.. aku bosan dengan semua ini.." Keluh Kiba yg bersandar di batang pohon.

"Bosan dengan apa?" Tanya Neji

"Segala hal, semua itu-itu saja, tidak ada yg menarik" Keluh nya lagi sambil meletakkan tangan nya di kepala.

"Iya, setiap hari aku disuruh makan supaya tidak kurus" Tambah Chouji sambil memakan kripiknya.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau gendut?" Tanya Sasuke

"ups" Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

"APA KAU BILAAAANG!? HAH?!" Geram Chouji.

"Kemari kau!" Teriaknya pada Sasuke yg duluan lari kocar-kacir.

"Hei Lee, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Lee yg dari tadi sedang asik sendiri.

"…" Dikacangin.

"Hoi! Aku bilang kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gaara lagi yang tak ada respon.

"Alis tebal! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gaara lagi serta mukanya yang memerah.

"AAAAAKH!?" Lee berteriak membuat semuanya tertuju padanya sementara Kiba dan Shika terbangun.

"Hoi! Berisik " Ucap Shika dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Dasar, dia itu curang!" Ucap Lee sambil membanting PVP nya.

"Curang apanya?" Tanya Shino.

"Aku sedang main 'Janken', masa aku 'paa' (kertas) dia 'choki' (gunting), dia yg menang? Seharusnya kan aku" Jelas Lee.

"Yaa ampun Lee.. kau kok semakin bego ya? *plakk* Tentu sajalah dia yg menang dia kan choki (gunting)" Jelas Kankurou.

"Tapi kan aku gak mengizinkan dia tuk memotong kertasku! Dia juga tak bilang maaf" Ucap Lee bego sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"(semua sweapdrop)"

Lee melihat Gaara..

"Kau kenapa? mukamu…." *watados*

"AKU TU DARI TADI BICARA PADAMU TAU!" Ucap Gaara sambil mencekik-cekik Lee

"Hei Shino, apa kau mencari kesibukan dgn menghitung serangga-serangga itu?" Tanya Neji

"Aku sedang belajar. jangan ganggu aku!" Ucap Shino

"Belajar apanya?" Tanya Neji

"Hh.. dasar kepo! Ya.. aku belajar menghitung!"

"Belajar menghitung? Emang tidak ada objek lain apa?"

" Untuk apa menggunakan objek lain kalau aku sudah punya objek-objek ku yaitu serangga"

"Apa kau tidak jijik ha?" Tanya Neji yang buat Shino naik darah(?)

"Gigit dia!" Ucap Shino pada serangga-serangga nya.

"Kyaaaaa! Kabur..!" Teriak Neji dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Dasar teman-teman yang aneh" Ucap Kiba dan Shika bersamaan dan kembali menutup mata dengan tangan mereka masing-masing.

Semuanya sibuk sendiri, seperti kankurou yg main kartu dengan kagutsu nya sendiri, Kiba dan Shika yang molor, Gaara dan Lee yg saling membunuh(?), Neji dan Shino yg ikutan lari seperti anjing kucing, serta Sasuke dan Chouji yg sedang kejar-kejaran. Haaah… (Author = Hidup ini Indah xD)

*

*

"Haaah..haaah.. haaah.. ampun Chouji… aku lelah.. sepertinya aku tak bisa lari lagi haah.. haah"

"Iya Sasuke.. haah.." Chouji dan Sasuke pingsan ke tanah.

"Chouji!" Shika bangun dan terbang bagai lery yg hendak menyelamatkan ikan yg tenggelam(?) di stasiun TV spongebob(?) Kemudian ia mengubrak-abrik(?) tubuh Chouji.

Sementara Neji dan Shino~

"Aduuh.. badanku sakiit kyaa" Treak Neji sedeng xP

"Makanya jangan mengejek serangga ku lagi..!" Ucap Shino.

"Duuh serangga mu rakus sekali, aku kan udah kurus, mengapa menggigit badan ku sebanyak ini.." Keluh Neji kembali sambil mengolesi minyak kayu putih ke badannya. (jangan Tanya, tadi author yang lempar ke jidatnya xD)

"Sudah jagan memancing ku lagi,, sudah kualat(?) masih saja mengejek! Dasar si Neji si iklan rambut neeeet *sensor*

"Aku berat tau bisa-bisa pancingan mu patah" Ucap Neji

"Iiihh.. HYUUGA NEJI!"

Debuk buk cash..xD

"Aduh.. ancur lah badanku..T^T " Pasrah Naji –"

Sementara Lee dan Gaara~

"*&^%$# )^*" Ucap Gaara belepotan(?).

"Ahh pusing,,.. " Ucap Lee sambil berjalan tidak beraturan.

"Haah capek juga" Ucap Gaara langsung tepar

Semuanya kelelahan kecuali Kankurou dan Shika yg don't care dgn semua itu. Tiba-tiba…

"TEMAN-TEMAN" Triak Kiba yg buat semuanya jadi melek seperti Chouji yang pingsan jadi bangun, de el el

"Aku punya rencana" Ucap Kiba penuh semangat

"Rencana?" Tanya Gaara

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Sasuke

**-Di kelas-**

KRIIIING!

Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Kankurou dan Sasuke sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai suatu rencana yg akan mereka lakukan untuk temanya. *bisa ditebak kan*

"Wei, jadi kan?" Tanya Chouji

" Ya! Kutunggu kalian dirumah" Ucap Kiba

"Sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Neji

"Ya" Kata Kiba lagi.

"Yaah.. sepulang sekolah aku disuruh nyuci piring.." Ucap Lee

"Yasudah sebisa kalian saja yg penting datang, OK!"

"Ya!" Jawab teman-temannya hampir bersamaan.

(14.00)

-Di rumah Kiba-

"Tadaima~" Sahut Kiba

"Kenapa baru pulang? Cepat antar pesanan kue ke Yama-san" Ucap Ibu kiba.

"Yaelah.. baruuu aja pulang udah disuruh kerja"

"Cepetan! Pakai bacot(?) lagi"

" " Kiba cemberut gaje.

(14.15)

-Di rumah Sasuke-

"Tadaima~" Sahut Sasuke

"Oi, yam" Panggil Itachi

"(-_-) hn?" Sasuke berpaling(?)

"Di panggil Tou-san tu"

"Haah.." Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi, dan pergi ke kedai pak botak karna biasanya disitu ada Tou-san nya.

Setelah sampai

"Yaah! Ayah!.. (=_=#) mane eh(?).." Sasuke melihat kesekeliling.

"Eh Paman, Ayah ade tak?" (halah mentang author orang melayu sasuke jadi sasaran xD)

"Itu tuh" Sambil menunjuk nunjuk Fugaku

"…" Fugaku menoleh

"Ayah, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ooh.. Sasuke, udah pulang?"

"(=_=#)"

"Ehehe(?) tidak, tadi ibu manggil kamu." Sambil menghirup sedeguk kopi.

"Apa?!"

Sasuke pun balik kerumah dengan malasnya.

"Chui, (Ita-Chui xD) Ibu mana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"(=,=) Cari aja ndiri tak nampak ni org lagi main PS(?) ngeng ngeeeng.. ihhhiiiit(?)" Ucap Itachi sambil main balap-balap

"Ish" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Buu…~ Ibu dimana?"

"Oh Ibu disini, apa ibu memanggil ku?" Tanya Sasuke to the poin

"Oh, Sasuke, iya ibu manggil kamu tadi" Ucap Kaa-san Mikoto sambil memasak

"Ada apa bu?"

"Hm.. itulah salahnya.. ibu lupa *lol?*"

"*Gubrak* Keluarga yg menyebalkan"Dengusnya

(14.30)

-Di rumah Neji-

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri~"

"Yah itu Hinata ngapa nangis?" Ucap Neji yg mau menaikki tangga tapi tersentak melihat Hinata yg nangis di tangga.

"Ohh ya untung kamu ngingetin, tadi dia suruh ayah tuk ngantarin ke supermarket tapi ayah lagi sibuk ngurus Hanabi, jadi ayah suruh kamu deh."

"Jadi, (~,~)"

"Dia nangis karna kelamaan nunggu"

"Tapi,.."

"…" Hinata berdiri dan menarik tangan Neji pergi.

"hyaa~" Ucap Neji melayang-layang diudara karena ditarik Hinata sekencang-kencangnya xD

(14.35)

-Di rumah Shikamaru-

"Tadaima~" Ucap Shikamaru

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Ibu.. ayah,," Shika hendak mencari kesekeliling rumah, tapi terlintas di benaknya bahwa kedua orang tuanya pergi ke tempat karoke(?) karna hari ini hari sabtu. Ia mencari keluarganya tuk berpamitan, maka berlarilah Shikamaru.

"Haah.. Haah.. hm nona boleh saya melihat daftar pengunjungnya?"

"Silahkan"

"Mana ya.." Ucap Shikamaru sambil membolak-balik buku daftar pengunjung itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hm~ keluarga rambut runcing(?) ada disini?"

"Rambut runcing? … " Setelah berfikir sekian lama.

"Oh mereka, tidak, tidak ada." Ucap nya lagi.

"Jadi kemana.." Bisik Shikamaru bingung lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di rumah nya,,

"Apa aku langsung kerumah Kiba ya?" Sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Setelah berjalan menuju ruang tengah..

"Na'uzubillah min zhalik.. (?)"

"Rupanya Tou-san sama kaa-san molor dimari?" Shikamaru ikutan molor..

Sementara yang lainnya sudah menunggu di rumah Kiba.

Di rumah Kiba.

"Sasuke, Neji, Shika, mana yah? Udah jam tiga pula nih." Keluh Kankurou.

"Kyaaa.. kok mati sih?" Ucap Lee, rupanya ia sedang main lost saga yg kebetulan rumah Kiba ada warnet, yah… mereka pada main

Setibanya Kiba..

"Bu, temen-temen Kiba udah pada datang?"

"Udah"

"Mana?"

"Noh" Sambil nunjuk.

"(Sweapdrop)"

**TBC**

Horeee chapter 2 Updateh! Hehehe maaf hanya 2016 words :v  
>Hanya kepingin publish nih fic yg dari tahun 2012 dibuat di buku sampai 3 buku habis -,- tapi… kok jadi sedikit di mrs. Word yah?<br>Ah sudahlah yg penting fic ini laris manis(?) hehehe

**Akhir kata dari yuki = Please Review-nya**


End file.
